


Boom! We're a family

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title makes a summary unnecessary. :)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down gently on the two women, filtered by the leaves of the tree they were laying under. The picnic had long since been forgotten as they got caught up in each other. Kara was sliding in and out of her girlfriend, relishing the quiet moans she made. She loved being in Lena like this. Connecting with her in a way that only she could. Making the brunette forget everything but this moment. Just the two of them together. Lena was so close. She could feel Kara in every part of her body and mind and it was exhilarating. Only the blonde had ever treated her body so reverently. Everything was so perfect.   
Lena shot up in the bed and clutched her stomach. She was a little disoriented at first, but quickly came to her senses. It was just a dream. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. It had been such a pleasant dream to start. Her and Kara were having a picnic beside a lake. Enjoying the sunshine and each other. Then she started feeling pain in her stomach instead of the coiling pleasurable pressure she usually felt there when they were making love. Then the pain was back. Only she was awake now, so it couldn't be a dream.   
"KARA! KARA!"  
"What? What's wrong?" Kara said jumping from the bed.  
"I don't know," Lena said tears streaming down her cheeks. "My stomach. I keep getting pains. I'm only 34 weeks. What if something is wrong with my babies?"  
"It's okay, baby, it's going to be okay. We'll go to the hospital. Let me help you into some clothes and I'll get you to the hospital."  
"Call Alex and Sam," Lena said through her tears.   
"After we get there," Kara said running back to Lena with a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "First let's just get to the hospital."  
"Kara, I'm scared," she cried as the blonde helped her into the clothes.   
"Me too, but I know it will be okay."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, I just do. I can feel it. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise."  
"Okay," Lena replied nodding slowly allowing her girlfriend to lead her out to the garage and into the car. "Drive carefully, please."  
"I always do," Kara said softly but still defiantly. "I have no idea why everyone thinks I'm such a bad driver. I freaking fly around at break neck speed in total darkness and I don't crash into any buildings. I think I can handle a car just fine."  
"You clipped a building last week," Lena reminded her, just as another wave of pain came.   
"Quick but careful, got it," Kara said, tires squealing a bit as she turned out of the drive.

 

Labor had started. The doctor assured her it wasn't uncommon with multiples. They gave her some medication to try and stop it, but so far that hadn't worked. It appeared Bean and Sprout were ready and nothing was going to stop them. Kara had called Alex and Sam after Lena got settled in. They in turn had called all there friends and now a small contingent sat in the waiting room anticipating updates on the brunettes condition. Alex was going back in forth between Lena's room and their friends. Kara was adamant that she would not leave her girlfriend's side and Sam was doing an amazing job of keeping Lena too distracted to worry more.   
"How are you doing?" Alex asked Kara pulling her aside.   
"I'm okay, scared for Lena and the babies, but okay. I just want everything to be like it was 8 hours ago."  
"8 hours? I thought she woke up with contractions 4 hours ago?"  
"Yes, but if I'm going back to when I wasn't worried that puts me at bedtime, and I'd rather go back just a couple hours before that because then I really wasn't worried."  
"Gross, Kara."  
"What's gross?" Lena asked her attention being drawn to the sisters.  
"Oh just my little sister informing me of your pre bedtime activities."  
"It's not like I gave you details," Kara defended.   
"I don't even want to know... Oh FUCK!" Lena yelled as another contraction hit. Kara rushed over grabbing her hand. Lena squeezed it with all her might knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt her girlfriend. "What is that, Alex? Why is that beeping?"  
"It's the heart monitor for Sprout. It's okay, Lena, just breathe for me. The doctor is coming. I'm sure it will be fine."

Alex had been wrong before and as it turned out she was wrong again. There was some commotion, the doctor's asking Sam and Alex to step out and then the news that Lena would need an emergency c-section. Scary did not begin to describe the situation the two women found themselves in. Lena had been taken away to be prepped while Kara was helped into all the sterile clothing she would need in order to be with Lena. She may have given the nurses a bit of a hard time in regards to how long it was taking to reunite her with her girlfriend, but she told Lena she wouldn't leave her. She wiped away the brunettes tears and whispered soothing words as the doctor made the initial cut.   
"Baby A is a girl," the doctor announced, handing her quickly to a nurse and reaching in for the next. "Baby B is a girl, wait..."  
Both women immediately tensed.   
"It's not everyday we see a surprise Baby C," the doctor finished.   
"What? Three?" Kara asked smiling at a very confused looking Lena.  
"Yes, it seems this little guy was hiding behind his sisters."  
"A boy," Lena said through happy tears. "Are they okay?"  
"I hear three screaming babies and that is a good sign," the nurse said smiling. "The doctors are going to examine them and give you an update once you are back in your room. Kara, you can go look, just stay out of the way."  
"I'll stay with Lena," the blonde said.  
"No, Kara, please, go see them. Tell me what they look like. Can she take pictures?"  
"No, but just wait a second." The nurse walked away and a minute later was back by Lena. "Kara, put your number in," she said sneakily handing her phone to the blonde. "I'll send them to you and you can show Lena."   
"Thank you," Lena said smiling warmly. "Now go, look, please."

 

"So?" Alex asked when Kara came out into the waiting room.   
"Sprout came out first, she weighed 4lbs 8oz, and Bean was 4lbs 10oz, and..."  
"And?" Came a chorus of voices.  
"Yup, little Stalk was hiding behind his sisters. He weighs 4lbs even. They are so tiny and so cute. The doctor said they are all doing well and will probably have to stay in the NICU a couple weeks. You can go in and see Lena two at a time. I'm going to get back to her. She's really tired and I'm trying to get her to rest so please keep the visits quick."  
"No, no visits," Alex said. "We'll come back later. She needs her rest. I am going to sneak up to the NICU though and take a peek."  
"Not without me you aren't," Sam said grabbing Alex's hand.   
"I have a picture of each of them I'll send you guys. They are so cute."  
"Send the pics and then go back to your girl," Winn said. "Tell her I'll come see her tomorrow after work. I can bring her a messed up motherboard if she gets bored."  
"Thanks, Winn." Kara headed back to Lena's room and smiled dopily at her. "I think my heart might burst it's so full."  
"Mine too," Lena said quietly. "Can you get up here with me?"  
"I'm really not supposed to, I might hurt you," Kara said.  
"You won't, just be careful," Lena said. "It's so crazy how this morning it was just you and me and now there are these three tiny little people depending on us. Three! Can we do this?"  
"Of course we can," Kara said gently situating herself. "Plus, Eliza said she would come stay with us for a couple weeks to help us adjust. I'm sure Alex will be over all the time. She's already sneaking up to the NICU with Sam to get a look. We'll have tons of help, probably more than we'll want. It is crazy though. Can you believe he was hiding?"  
"No, I certainly wasn't expecting that. We need three names."  
"Yes, but not right now," Kara said running her fingers through Lena's hair. "Right now you just need to get some rest. I think I might need some too. So we'll just stay right here and enjoy our last bit of uninterrupted sleep until the kids leave for college."

 

It had been five days since Lena gave birth to the triplets. In that time they had gained weight like champions. The doctors were predicting another 10 days and they would be good to go home. Their lungs just needed to get a little stronger. Lena spent most of the day sitting next to the incubators reading to Sprout, Bean, and Stalk. Kara preferred reading them fairytales and Dr. Seuss books, but Lena read scientific journals. It was something she had done while pregnant and they seemed to really like listening. The two women had gotten the chance to change diapers, feed, and dress them. Kara was so scared at first but Lena reminded her of how gentle she could be and after that it wasn't so scary. There was nothing like the feeling of her baby laying against her skin. Lena looked lovingly down at Stalk. She couldn't wait until the eye covers could come off and she could see their precious eyes.   
"I bet they have brilliant green eyes just like you," Kara said resting her hand gently on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Stalk is so tiny. I wonder how long he'll be littler than his sisters."  
"I'm sure he'll catch up. Kara, we need names for them. We can't keep calling them Bean, Sprout, and Stalk," Lena chuckled.  
"You're right. What were thinking? Has any name stood out to you?"  
"Actually, I have two that I really like. I know you aren't into the same things as me but it's been my dream since I saw the first Star Wars movie to name my son Jedi."  
"Jedi," Kara repeated testing the name. She was not a Star Wars fan, but she would never deny Lena her dream. It was a cute name. He looked like a Jedi. "I like it. Maybe Jedi Lionel? I know how much you loved your dad."  
"I did love my dad very much, but he wasn't the best guy and not a particularly good role model. I think I'd prefer Jedi Winslow," Lena smiled looking down at their son.  
"That sounds wonderful."  
"Can you push me over to Sprout so we can give her a name?" Kara complied quickly. Their impatient first born was kicking her little legs and squirming around. She was by far the most active of the three. "I've thought about this a lot and I really feel like she's an Alexandra. Alexandra Samantha actually."  
"Lena, I love it!" Kara exclaimed. "Alex will be so happy and so will Sam. We can call her Lexi."  
"Now it's your turn. I want to know what you want to name Bean."  
"Me? You want me to name her?"  
"Of course I do. Kara, I really do feel like they are yours too. Do you not want that anymore?"   
"It's everything I want," Kara said kneeling in front of Lena and taking her hands. "I can't put into words how much I want this family with you. I feel so honored that you chose me, and now you actually want me to name one of our kids... I'm just... It's amazing. I think I have a name too. I'd really like to name her Alura."  
"It's perfect," Lena said happy tears slipping out. "It sound ethereal and she looks like such a little angel. Alura El, if that's okay with you."  
"They have real names. We have to tell everyone. It's all the group text has been about for days," Kara said.  
"I think we should wait," Lena said a mischievous grin on her face. "It will drive them nuts, and we're already having the little party to announce God parents. We should wait until then."  
"You want to wait two weeks?"  
"Yeah," Lena smirked. "It's going to be so funny. Alex might combust. You should tell them now." Kara grabbed her phone and sent the text out. The replies were immediate and not all that friendly. Kara didn't know her friends were capable of cursing that much.   
"So now you get to fill out all the cool paperwork that goes along with naming them. They've only had them for a couple minutes, but they feel so right it's like they've always had those names. Hi Ali, this is your jeju. I love you." Kara moved onto the next incubator. "Hi Lexie, I'm your jejul. I love you so much," and finally, "hello Jedi, I'm jeju. There may be times you feel out numbered living in this house of girls, but your mom and me will always be on your team. I love you little guy."


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena announce the names

Nothing in Lena's life so far had prepared her for the challenge of newborn triplets. Recovering from their birth wasn't helping matters at all either. She was so thankful for Kara and Eliza being with her all the time. Not to mention all their other friends coming over in rotation so that at any given time there were at least five adults in the house. The biggest annoyance that Lena and Kara were facing was constant questioning of what the names were. Alex was the worst of all because she didn't reserve the questioning for only when she was at the house, she spent the better part of everyday texting incessantly. Kara had even threatened not to tell her at all if she kept it up. Unfortunately they all knew it was an idle threat so it didn't deter her at all. Lena was pretty sure the fact that they told Eliza the names was what was pushing Alex over the edge. It only made sense for Eliza to know since she was with them 24/7.   
"We made it through the first week," Kara said leaning over and giving Lena a kiss on the head. The brunette was resting on the couch cradling Lexi in her arms. "She's always the last to settle," she commented smiling down at the little girl.   
"Always has been," Lena said remembering fondly how even in her stomach she'd been a wiggle worm.   
"She takes after her namesake," Kara responded. "She's texted me 27 times today already. She only has to wait a couple more hours. We should have told her three fake names just to get her off our back."  
"If only you had thought of that two weeks ago," Lena teased chuckling, then stifling a yawn.  
"Tired, baby?"  
"Always these days. Aren't you?"  
"I'm okay, but I don't really need as much sleep as humans do. Also, it's so sunny lately I feel pretty energized. You hate me don't you?"  
"Never, but it is kind of annoying," Lena admitted.   
"Why don't we take wiggle butt and have a nice little nap while we can," Kara said lifting the restless baby from her girlfriend's arms.   
"That sounds like heaven."

***************************************************************

"Okay, I've waited long enough. I want the names," Alex demanded as soon as she and Sam entered the house.   
"Sweetie, that's not how it works," Eliza said hugging her and then moving to hug the tall brunette behind her.   
"Did I miss it?" Ruby yelled running in and slamming into her mother's back unable to stop her forward momentum.  
"No Sweetheart," Eliza said laughing. "Kara and Lena would like to have dinner first and then make the announcements."  
"Screw that," Alex stated. "Where are they? We are getting those names now even if I have to beat them out of Kara."  
"I'd like to see you try," Kara said entering the living room holding her two daughters. "I can kick your butt anytime, anyplace."  
"That's big talk with my nieces in your arms. We'll just see how brave you are when you put them down."  
"Enough you two," Lena said entering with Jedi. "When the boys get here, we are going to have a nice dinner and then we will tell you everything. In the meantime, hold your nephew and give him love," Lena ordered handing over the tiny baby.  
"I always forget how tiny they are," Alex cooed completely melting as she held the baby.   
"They are getting so big," Lena said wistfully. "They are tipping the scale at six pounds now, and they've each grown almost two inches since they were born. It's happening so fast."  
"It does," Sam said hugging her best friend. "It still feels like just yesterday that Ruby was this small and now look at her. I have a teenager."  
"Oh my God mom you do this all the time," Ruby groaned.  
"An annoying teenager," Sam amended with a fond smile toward Ruby.  
"Boys are here let's eat," Alex said before the three men had even made it through the door.   
Kara wasn't sure she'd ever seen Alex eat so quickly. It was quite a feat considering she held her nephew the entire time. While they were all eager nobody else was willing to inhale their food to get to the announcement much to Alex's annoyance. The meal was less than enjoyable with her constant complaining and urging everyone to hurry up. Kara slowed down out of spite and managed to drag it out ten minutes longer than it should have taken. That's what younger siblings were for after all.   
"You've all been so patient," Lena said glaring at Alex, "so it's time. Kara would you like to tell them who the Godparent's are?"  
"Yes. First of all, we took this very seriously and considered several factors when coming to this decision. We didn't want any of you to feel bad about this because you are all family. We love you all so much. In the end we chose Alex, Sam, and Winn."  
"Me?" The young man questioned shocked. Everyone kind of figured Sam and Alex, but not him.   
"Yes, you," Lena smiled. "You've become a brother to me. We talk about all our 'geek stuff' as they all put it. We take things apart and put them back together working better than before no matter what Kara says about the toaster..."  
"It throws the toast," Kara protested interrupting.  
"Onto the plate," Winn defended.  
"So, anyway, yeah Winn, you are their Godfather."  
"This is all so beautiful," Alex said in an insincere tone. "Now tell us the names."  
"Fine," Kara huffed. "The baby formerly referred to as Bean we have named Alura El Luthor. We call her Ali."  
"Our son we named Jedi Winslow Luthor."  
"Coolest name ever," Winn exclaimed.  
"It is pretty awesome," James commented more for Winn's benefit since his best friend was so excited about it.   
"Finally, our little Sprout," Kara said holding up the wriggling little girl, "we have named Alexandra Samantha Luthor. We are calling her Lexi to avoid any confusion."  
"Oh my God," Alex said crying. "Lena are you sure? I mean I know how close my name is to his. Are you sure it won't be too much?"  
"Just by asking me that you show how different you truly are. You mean so much to both me and Kara, and I'm so happy to be able to give my little girl that name. It only brings me happiness, Alex. I promise."  
"Good, because I'm so fuc.. freaking happy."  
*******************************************************

Lena would never have imagined that her life would be where it was when she found out about being pregnant. Having triplets was an experience for sure. It was both exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. She couldn't have pictured being with Kara finally in the way she had always dreamed of. All her life Lena had wanted a family she could really belong to, and now she had it. She wasn't waiting for anything bad to happen anymore because whatever cam her way she would get through it with Kara and with her children. They were truly stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the last planned piece for this series. I may visit this universe in the future, but I have no concrete ideas for that at the moment. I've enjoyed writing this piece and hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
